The Big four in Hogwarts
by shandaws99
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story! Anyway this is a story of the big four with the the best characters from 4 amazing movies. Brave, Tangled, How to train your dragon and Rise of the Guardians. P.S it manly will be on jack he is my favorite character out of all of them and they are in Hogwarts. i'll be putting Harry Potter in s well. To make this story look fabulous.
1. Chapter 1

~Jack Frost~

It was very busy at the North Pole elves and yetis in a rush to catch up from when the nightmare king and brought fear to the world. Over in the corner a winter spirit that has white snowy hair, has a blue hoddie jacket and mole skin brown leggings had blue sapphire eyes his name is Jack Frost, the guardian of fun.

Jack was watching the yetis rushing around and the elves that had got themselves tangled in Christmas lights and Jack watched them and then other of the elves put the plug in and turned the switch on and then the elf that got itself tangle got electrocuted. Jack did a small chuckle then moved on. Then he saw a white owl and it looked like it was holding a letter in its small beck.

Jack walked over to the owl and took the letter from the owl and then opened the letter.

The letter had a Hogwarts sticker then jack began to read the letter.

The letter had the Hogwarts symbol at the top middle of paper then just below it had some writing that said "Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" and said that the headmaster was Albus Dumbledore and then had some writing and it said…

"_Dear Mr Frost,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at_

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find_

_Enclosed a list of all necessary equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by_

_No later than 31 July._

_You're sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy of headmaster."_

Jack was a little bit confused about the letter. So he went to go see Santa Claws but, his true name is North.

"North!" said Jack

"Yes Jack, what can I do for you?" said North in a Russian accent.

Jack showed North the letter that he got.

"YES! I've been waiting for this!" said North proudly.

"Um… did I miss something?" asked Jack.

"You're going to Hogwarts Jack! This is just wonderful!" said North

"What's going on mate?" said the Easter bunny that just hopped into the room with tooth fairy and the sandman.

"Jack has been accepted to go to Hogwarts!" said North.

Tooth gasped "Jack that's just wonderful. We also teach. I teach flying lessons there." Said tooth.

"Mate, that's great I teach Defence against the dark arts. I can also just give you lots and lots of detention to." Said Bunny

"As for me I teach potions." Said north.

"Hey Sandy what do you teach?" asked Jack. "Sandy doesn't teach jack." Said tooth.

"Well the 1st of September is next week so we better get you ready for the train trip." Said North.

"Hold on no one will be able to see won't they? Said Jack. "No you are able to be seen." Said bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting new friends

~Jack Frost~

I arrived at the 9 3/4 platform and I went through a wall with a red headed family and a boy with glasses who was very confused how to go through the wall. To be telling the truth I was a little bit scared. But for I am a guardian I am not meant to be afraid.

I put my stuff on the carriage of the train and then I bordered the train. Then got into a train compartment and sat next to the window. The seat was quite comfortable.

After a few hours we did one last stop then some girl with wide long blonde hair, it was so long that she had to carry it her self .She looked quite nervous. "Um… do… you… mind… if…i… um… can I sit with you?" said the girl. "Sure sit right there." I said. "Thank you" She said and sat on the other side. "My name is Jack Frost." I said "You can call me Jack." I said. "I'm Rapunzel. After a few minutes a boy with brown short hair. I noticed that he had a metal leg. "Excuse me, may I sit with you. Everywhere else is full." Said the boy.

"Sure." I said. "Thanks." He said and sat next to me

"My name is Jack and that is Rapunzel." I said and Rapunzel just smiled. The boy smiled back." My name is Hiccup" said hiccup. After a few minutes of us talking. A girl with wild red hair just stormed in and sat next to Rapunzel. There was a moment of strange silence then the red head girl spoke. "My name is Merida. I'm so late. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Rapunzel and that's Jack and Hiccup." Said Rapunzel. "Hmm. Hiccup. That is a weird name." she said. "From where I come from we believe a hideous name will scare of gnomes and trolls." Said Hiccup trying to defend him self. "But gnomes and trolls don't exist Hiccup." Said Merida. "Merida just because we can't see them doesn't mean that they don't exist." Said Rapunzel. "I think we will be seeing lots of fantasy creatures at Hogwarts." I said.

After a few moments of us talking a lady called out "anything from the trolley" loud and clear for anyone to hear. I remember North giving me some money just in case. Also Kangaroo said that I should get the jellybeans that have every taste. I even had the right amount for them as well. When she came to our compartment door. I politely asked for the jelly beans.

"Do you guys want one?" I offered. "I'll like a try." Said Rapunzel "Me too" said Hiccup. "Me three." Said Merida. "Okay we all try at the same time." I said. Everyone agreed "1…2…3…go." I said. The second I put mine in I had to spat it out. "GROSS! My tasted like vomit." I complained. Same with the others they spat their ones out. "My tasted like rotten fish!" Merida complained. "Mine tasted like booger!" Rapunzel complained. "Mine tasted just fine. It tasted like mint!" Hiccup said happy. "Your lucky." I said.

A few second later a girl with brown wavy hair walked a stopped and said "You do know your meant to be in school robes right?" The girl said. "Yes we do know and will be changing later." Merida said. The girl started walking then came back. "I almost forgot. Some guy lost his frog have you seen it?" she asked. "No, sorry." Said Hiccup. So a few minutes past and the big four got changed into their robes and they had arrived at Hogwarts. We all got off the train and we saw a big man, with a big beard and that same boy who was confused to go through the wall and that red head boy next to him saying hi to the big man and the big man said hi back. Then we got on small little boats and I hold onto the light and sat in the front with Rapunzel while Merida and Hiccup were in the back of the boat. Then it started moving by itself. I felt something grip my hand it was Rapunzel and she was gripping kind of hard.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked. "I'm just a little scared. I worried I fall off the boat." Said Rapunzel. "Hey look as long as I'm here you'll be safe and I am 100% sure you won't fall." I said. Rapunzel looked at me and we had eye contact. Then Merida started rocking the boat to get a better view and pushed me over a squashed me between Rapunzel and her. Then we saw Hogwarts. It was a really awesome view and I felt like I'm going to have a great year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ Houses and first lessons.

~Jack~

We got of the boats and got to shore and we started walking around the school. There were thousands of stairs. Uncountable stairs. We started going up a few stairs until we stopped and the professor told us to stay. So we started to talk to know each other more. "So do you guys have any pets?" I asked. "I have a chameleon named Pascal. I bought him with me. Wait were is he? He came with me on the train." Said Rapunzel very quickly then little a squeak and a green tiny lizard came out of Rapunzel shoulder. "Oh! There you are Pascal! I was so scared that I left you behind." Said Rapunzel. "I have a horse called Angus. He is to big for me to bring. So I didn't bring any pets. "What about you Hiccup." I asked. "I… um…have…a…dra…" Said Hiccup then a boy with a blonde hair spoke. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said the boy. Then there were lots of mumbling. "The name's Draco Malfoy, this is Crab and Goral. We can help you with your problems along the way." Draco said and put out his hand. "I think I can solve my own problems thanks" Said Harry. Then the professor came back and said there ready to see us. Then we entre a big room with four long tables and a big table at the top were all of the professors and I saw Bunny, Tooth and North all sitting in one corner together. I waved and Bunny just nodded, north waved back and Tooth had a sweet smile. Then were told to wait for our names to be called out then a talking hat will put us in houses. Everyone was put into there houses until Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and I were the last ones standing. First it was Hiccup to be called.

"Hm… I think you'll do well in HUFFLEPUFF!" Said the Hat. Then there was loud cheering, and then Hiccup had a smile to show he was happy to be in the house and went to go sit down.

Then it was Merida's turn.

"Hm… you seem to have a brave heart young lady. You house will be GRIFFINDORE!" Said the hat and Merida. Then went to go sit down.

Then it was Rapunzel's turn.

"Hm…you seem to have a creative heart young lady. I'm sure your skills will come in handy in RAVENCLAW!" Said the Hat then once again there was loud cheering and Rapunzel went and sat down.

Then it was my turn I was a little nervous but, everyone had to do it so here we go.

It felt strange having a talking hat on my head and he was controlling my head movements.

"Hm… you seem to have a good heart, a fun heart." Said the hat.

"_Well I am a guardian of fun. I'm ment to have some fun in me." _I thought.

"I sure you'll do well in…."The hat said and there was a long silence.

"SLYTHERIN!" Said the hat. I was a first shocked to be in the evil house but, there must be a reason.

After a while of talking. Professor Dumbledore made a speech then all of a sudden magically there was food popped right in front of us. I've never seen this much before. So I started eating slowly. Before I knew it I was full in a couple of seconds I also don't eat much. After a while we had to go to our dorms then we went to bed getting ready for the next day.

_The next day._

I got up got in my dress robes and got ready for my first lesson 'flying'. I was little bit late but not too late.

I arrived on time and I saw Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida there as well. I was also surprised that Tooth was my professor. "Am I late?" I asked.

"Not at all we were about to go to the oval to practice flying. Which I can tell you'll do very well." Said Tooth. "Okay' I said and went over to sit next to Hiccup.

But we went to our first lesson.

**Arthur: That will be all for now legends I don't want to bore you. In the next chapter I'm planning of the Big four to be on level 3 or is also known as the forbidden floor. And they find that three headed dog and yeah. So I'll try and uploaded soon so make sure you all stay awesome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The forbidden floor and the mysterious monster.

~Jack Frost~

The big four finished there flying lesson.

"Well that was fun." I said.

"That's because it looked like you're friend with the wind or something." Said Merida.

"Me? Friends with the wind. What a strange thing to say Merida." I chuckled nervously.

So the big four were walking up stairs when suddenly the stairs changed.

"Whoa! What's going on?" asked Rapunzel

"the stairs like to change remember? Said Hiccup. The stairs stopped moving.

"Lets go before the stairs move again." I said.

So the big four walked to the top of the stairs and were looking around to see where they are.

"What level are we on?" I asked.

"I don't know." Said Merida.

"Are we on the forbidden floor?" asked Hiccup.

Then they saw a cat.

"That's a professor's cat. Which means he shouldn't be to far away." Said hiccup.

Then they saw a light coming forth. Then the big four started to run in the opposite direction. Then they came across a door.

"Open the door!" Merida said.

"It's locked!" I yelled.

"Don't you two ever pay attention in class?" Hiccup said.

"Hey! I do but, the problem is I forgot my wand so silly me." I said.

"Well done, Jack! We could off use it!" Merida said.

"Guys, I'm still here and I have my wand." Rapunzel said and pulled out her wand.

"_Alohomora" _**Rapunzel said.**__**Then the door opened and then the big four got quickly got inside. Then they were slowing catching there breath. "My god there goes my exercise." Merida complained. ** '**Oh my god. What the heck is that thing!?" I said. Then the others came by my side and we saw a three headed dog rising. Not only it had three heads, it was huge, covering up the room. I never seen anything like it. Then I saw some black sand headed towards a trap door. I was thinking what was going on what is Pitch up to? But then I was not paying attention that the dog was coming closer to my face while the other three were screaming there heads off. "Um… hi?" I said nervously. Then I quickly dogged its huge 3 bites then I quickly opened up the trap door and fell through. ** "**Jack don't leave us" I heard Rapunzel from above. Then in no time the other three landed on top of me. I also heard the trap door close and also could tell it had pressure on it. "I guess there is no exit. Were going to have to find away out." I said. "Oh, and can you all do a favour? GET OFF ME!" I said.** "**Sorry jack." Rapunzel said and everyone got off me. "So forward. Right?" I said.** **The big four were walking for 5 minutes. Until they found a door and above them was a thousand of flying keys. "Whoa. There keys" said Merida. ** "**Hey, Punz do you think you can open this door?" I asked. Rapunzel looked excited and again pulled out her wand. "**_Alohomora" _**said Rapunzel. But, the door did not open. "What? Why did it not work?" Rapunzel asked. ** "**Hey, guys.' Said Hiccup. Then everyone turned to him. "What?" I asked. "See that key there?" Hiccup said and pointed to the key. "It has a broken wing then the others. Which means it might be the one to open this door." Said Hiccup.** "**Wow, your really smart Hiccup." Said Merida. Hiccup blushed to the comment. "But, there is one small problem. How are we going to reach it?" Rapunzel asked. "Hey look. There is a random broom magically floating, in the middle of the room, we could use it to go get the key." Merida said. "Yeah, but who's going to fly it?" I asked then I saw them all looking at me. "What?" I asked. "You can do it Jack.' Merida said. "Why me?" I asked. "Because you're the only one here who know how to properly fly a broom." Said Hiccup. "Please Jack." Rapunzel said. "Okay I'll do it. But, you guys owe me." I said. So I walked over to the broom then I grabbed it. As soon as I did the keys started to fly down and attack me and giving me small cuts. So I tried brushing them away and I got onto the broom and started flying after the key that had the broken wing and having all of the other keys chasing after me. After a few temps of trying to catch it I finally did and I threw it to Hiccup who almost dropped and then was desperately trying to open the door. And I was still being chased. Finally Hiccup opened the door and everyone got inside I flew in just before the keys got in and then the door closed on them.** "**Oh my god where are we now?" asked Merida. Then I came forth and we saw a giant chess board. ** Author: sorry legends I haven't been writing for a while. I was busy with school and other stuff but I am very sure I will be able to be free and complete year one and then we can go into 2nd year. The chamber of Secrets. So I hope you can forgive me. So this is me leaving other chapter so I hope you will enjoy so make sure you stay awesome. Awesome for ever! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the chess game and Pitch returns

~Jack Frost~

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Hey, look there's a door lets just go though it." Said Merida

So we started walking towards the door then the white pawns in front of us blocked the path.

"Okay, just great, what do we do now?" I asked. "Would you stop complaining for once?" Merida said.

"How, about would you two stop fighting for once?" Rapunzel said.

"We never fight before this is the first of the story." I said and Merida nodded.

'Hey guys, I think if we win in this chess game we would be able to pass and then go through the door.' Said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but whose god at chess here?" I asked.

"I played with Hermione a chess game the girl from Griffindor she said the she stole it from Harry and Ron because she wanted to try it without them knowing and I won against her because, but at home I played chess but Hogwarts chesses ones are a lot different then original but still I know how to play." Said Rapunzel.

"Okay what positions should we be Rapunzel?" Hiccup said.

"Aright, Merida you will be the empty queens side castle, Hiccup you'll be empty bishop, jack you'll be the spare pawn as for me I'll be a knight.

So the big four all got into there positions and were ready to play chess.

-You know how the chess war went so I'll just skip until this-

So Rapunzel set out her knight and was moving forward until the white queen jabbed it's sword into Rapunzel's wooden horse there was a lot of dust and destruction and Rapunzel was down.

"Rapunzel!" we all yelled.

The Merida was about to move.

"Don't move, we are still in play!" Yelled Hiccup.

The hiccup moved to the queen's side and said

"Checkmate" and then the queen dropped her sword then we all raced to Rapunzel's side.

"Rapunzel" I yelled and shaking her madly but she won't wake up.

"Is she…" I said tearfully.

"Jack don't fell that way about you girlfriend." Said Merida.

"I don't ha… Hey!" I said.

"Guys enough with the fighting. This is not going to help Rapunzel." Said Hiccup.  
"You guys should head back and find a way out, I'll continue on by myself. "I said.

"What no Jack, we can't have you injured to." Said Hiccup.

"Yeah, without you I can't have anyone to fight with." Said Merida.

"I don't care we have come this far, we can't turn back now." I said.

"so you guys go I'll stay and face what ever will come my way." I said.

"no Jack, I've got a better Idea you and I will go on ahead and Merida will go and take care of Rapunzel." Said Hiccup.

"looks like I have no choice, so lets go Hic." I Said "_I hope pitch won't come and attack us. Not now I won't let something happen to my friends again. I don't want them ending up like me. As immortal." I thought._

So in the shadows after everyone left. There was mysterious voice.

"Looks like I'll have to come out of hiding. Don't I Jack?" I'll make sure I get my revenge. Even if I die even if I have to take out your friends one at a time." Said the dark and scary voice with evil laughter. Then back to the graveyard from the large chess set formed black nightmare sand and following jack and Hiccup's direction.

Author: hey guys sorry I have not been post for a while I've been busy with school . I have been seeing all of the process I've been though with this story and I never expected it to happen so fast. So I'll like to say thank you and if you guys have any ideas on what you will like to happen in the next chapter I'll try and use them and hopefully I'll get more review. And remember to stay awesome. Awesome for ever.


End file.
